Home
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: A Jedi learns what it is to be home, and he is helped by an old friend and mentor. Oneshot.


**Home**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: Don't know why I felt compelled to write this, but I did. I hope you enjoy. **

**Summary: A Jedi understands what it means to become one with the Force and meets an old friend in the process.**

* * *

Space. Time.

There is no such thing.

The hours fly by unnoticed, the weeks are nonexistent. There are no days, no months, no years. There is no time.

The colors of the universe begin to swirl around me, and I begin to see faintly outlined shapes forming in the distance. What kind of distance? What kind of shapes? I cannot tell from here.

But where is here?

I don't know.

The shapes begin to form more solidly now, and the colors begin to fade into one: a bright, warm golden light. There is light everywhere. I believe I am _in _the light itself, but I am not sure.

The shapes are nearly formed now; they are darker, more defined than the rest of the golden mass that surrounds me. They begin to draw closer from their far-off point.

The golden mass shifts into two sections now. Horizontally separated, the lower half swirls into a light jade; the other half fades into a soft, warm yellow.

Still the shapes draw closer. They are even more defined, a sharp, darker contrast to the sunshine-tinted upper half of the still unrecognizable mass that is around me. I see how many shapes are coming: there are three.

No. Wait. The shapes are beginning to change form. Even as they draw towards me, they are changing, molding into a new form. What is the form? I do not know.

The two different colored masses are beginning to shift as well. The bottom half is becoming more distinct, more recognizable. The top half is shifting into different colors: I see a pale orange, a light crimson, and a touch of lavender near the bottom.

The shapes still come toward me. No, shape. There is only one shape. One dark mass that slowly draws forward against the multicolored sky.

I wait for its arrival with anticipation. Who or what it is, I have not the slightest idea. I do not know why I am standing here, waiting for the shape to come to me. Should I go to it?

I glance down and see my feet. They are standing, resting on soft green grass. I look up again. The jade shape molds into a field of luscious grass. It becomes a meadow, and I see some violet and dark blue mountains forming in the distance behind the approaching shape. The top, golden mass is revealing itself as the sky, the sky at its peak of sunset. There is no sun, however. It may be already behind the mountains.

The shape is fully defined now, and is drawing even closer now. It treads slowly towards me on the grass, making no noise. As the light shines against it, I begin to see more detail. The shape is wearing a cloak, a dark brown cloak. It walks wearing a pair of brown boots of a slightly lighter color. I see a flash of metal when the folds of the cloak open.

The shape continues to come towards me until it is merely feet away. It is taller than I am, more broad as well. I swallow, feeling somewhat insignificant to this great figure.

A hood covers the figure's head, and I cannot see its face.

"Welcome," it says, and its, or I should say _his_ voice is a baritone, but soft and warm.

"Where am I?" I question him.

"You are home."

"Home?" I echo. "This is… home?"

He does not seem to be irritated with my ignorance. "Yes. You are home."

"But… how?" I continue to ask foolish questions.

"Do you not remember, Padawan?" The figure begins to pull draw it back until his face is revealed. The figure smiles at me.

My mouth opens. I remember. "Master," I manage to get out, completely overwhelmed with emotions.

"Hello, my old Padawan." He grins, and I can see the creases near his eyes and mouth.

"It's really you?"

"Yes."

I smile sadly. "Then it is over. This is the end." I can't help but feel a sharp pain in my chest at the thought of everything disappearing.

"No, Obi-Wan," my old master says to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "This is not the end. It is the beginning."

"The beginning?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan. This is the beginning for you."

I look up at him. "I don't understand, Qui-Gon. Where are we?"

His grin increases. "Home, Obi-Wan. We are home."

"Home." I slowly repeat him again. "We are… one with the Force."

"Yes, Obi-Wan. We are one with the Force. We _are _the Force." His words somehow comfort me.

I slowly begin to understand his meaning, and my heart begins to rest. I grin. "The end, the beginning," I say. "I suppose it doesn't matter anymore."

"Not really." Qui-Gon chuckles slightly. I've missed his laugh. It always made me feel better when I had been younger. He grips my shoulder more tightly and starts to guide me on a path that leads through the meadow. "Welcome home, Obi-Wan," he says to me, his eyes full of life. I believe I already feel the life filling into my body; and I feel younger, more at ease.

"Welcome home."

_There is no death; there is the Force._

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Let me know!**_  
_


End file.
